Ash Power
|birth_place = Wangaratta, Victoria |death_date = |death_place = |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label = Place of burial |allegiance = |branch = Australian Army |serviceyears = 1975 – |rank = Lieutenant General |commands = Chief of Joint Operations Training Command 1st Division 1st Brigade 4th Field Regiment |battles = International Force for East Timor War in Afghanistan * Operation Slipper Iraq War * Operation Catalyst |awards = Officer of the Order of Australia Conspicuous Service Cross Officer of the Legion of Merit (United States) Meritorious Service Medal (United States) }} Lieutenant General Brian Ashley "Ash" Power (20 January 1957 – ) is a senior officer in the Australian Army, currently serving as Chief of Joint Operations. Service history Ash Power entered the Royal Military College, Duntroon in January 1975. He graduated nearly four years later in December 1978 and was allocated to the Royal Australian Artillery. He was posted to the 4th Field Regiment for regimental duty and performed the functions of Section Commander, Gun Position Officer, and Assistant Adjutant. He later returned to command the Regiment, for which he was awarded the Conspicuous Service Cross in 1998. He has been an instructor at the School of Artillery, the Royal Military College, Duntroon and the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst, Camberley, United Kingdom, and has also attended Command and Staff College, Bangkok, Thailand. In November 1998 Power deployed to Bougainville on Operation Belisi as the Chief of Staff, and in September 1999 was deployed as the Colonel Operations for International Force for East Timor (INTERFET). He was posted as the Defence Attaché Thailand in January 2000, and on his return in January 2002, studied at the Australian Centre for Defence and Strategic Studies, Canberra. Power was promoted to Brigadier on 22 November 2002, and assumed command of the 1st Brigade on 6 December 2002.Australian Defence Force Biography as Commander, 1st Brigade, May 2004. In 2005 Power was promoted to Major General, and assumed command of the 1st Division on 2 July 2005. In June 2006 he became a Member of the Order of Australia, and in November 2006 was posted as Commander Joint Task Force 636.Task Force home from Fiji Power served as Australian Commander of Exercise Talisman Sabre 2007 (TS07)Exercise Talisman Saber Question & Answers - "The Commander of the Task Force Legais (a fictional land mass represented in part by Shoalwater Bay Training Area (SWBTA)), the live portion of the exercise, is Australian Major General Ash Power, Commander 1 Division." before assuming command of Training Command, Army on 6 July 2007. In May 2011, Power was promoted to lieutenant general and appointed Chief of Joint Operations (CJOPS) and Commander of Headquarters, Joint Operations Command (HQJOC). He was upgraded to an Officer of the Order of Australia in the 2012 Australia Day Honours List. Ash Power is a veteran of Iraq, Afghanistan, East Timor and Bougainville.Major General Power, a veteran of Iraq, Afghanistan, East Timor and Bougainville Personal In 1978 Ash Power married Narelle.Major General Ash Power, CSC and Mrs Narelle Power at Government House, Queensland, October 2005. They have two daughters. Honours and awards References External links * Copyright photo of Major General Ash Power AM CSC, Commander 1st Division, 26 April 2007. Source:Kapyong Parade for 3rd Battalion *General John Abizaid (US Army), right, presents Major General Ash Power with The Legion of Merit award Photo by Phill Vavasour Category:1957 births Category:Australian generals Category:Australian military personnel of the International Force for East Timor Category:Australian military personnel of the Iraq War Category:Australian military personnel of the War in Afghanistan (2001–2014) Category:Royal Military College, Duntroon graduates Category:Living people Category:Officers of the Legion of Merit Category:Officers of the Order of Australia Category:People from Wangaratta Category:Recipients of the Conspicuous Service Cross (Australia) Category:Chiefs of Joint Operations (Australia) Category:Recipients of the INTERFET medal